An Eventful Holiday
by LunaGuineverePond
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in Britain due to Cas's suggestion of a holiday. However, there is a mystery for them to solve but they soon find that someone else is already on it...and with a slightly more accurate idea of what is causing all the disappearances...
1. Chapter 1

Dean settled down at the table and pulled the shopping bag towards him. He sifted through Sam's fruit and health drinks and pulled the only plastic wrapped thing from underneath a bunch of bananas. Using his teeth he ripped open the packet. Grabbing the nearest knife (which happened to be the Kurdish blade) he cut himself a generous slice. As he was raising it towards his mouth he happened to look up and nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping the pie into his lap.

"Jesus Christ!"

"No Dean it's me, Cas."

"You need to stop doing that!"

"Sorry, but appearing out of thin air is hard to do unannounced."

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"I have," Cas replied. "It's when you-"

"You don't need to explain what it is. What do you want?"

"Actually, it's more what YOU want."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Dean, you need a holiday."

Dean stared at him. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You do!" Cas insisted. "Look at yourself. You haven't slept in days, you're drinking 5 beers and 10 coffees a day and you haven't done anything about that pie in your lap."

Dean absent-mindedly picked at the broken pieces of pastry on his jeans.

"Maybe you're right," he admitted. "But where would we go?"

"I have an idea," Sam entered the kitchen carrying a newspaper. "Why don't we go to the Isles of Scilly?"

"The Isles of what?"

"Scilly. S-C-I-L-L-Y. They're a group of islands off the South Western tip of Britain."

"Britain?" Cas sounded incredulous. "I was thinking somewhere sunnier, like Greece."

Dean opened his mouth to agree with Cas, but caught Sam's meaningful glare.

"Actually," he said. "I've always wanted to visit these…silly islands."

"Really?" Cas said doubtfully.

"Yeah. They sound…awesome."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Oh, we're sure," Sam piped up.

"Ok then." Cas said. "Pray to me when you've worked out the details and I'll meet you there." He vanished with a flutter of wings.

Sam sat opposite Dean, smoothed the newspaper out and read the headline. "'Mysterious planet above the Isles of Scilly coincides with disappearances from Old Town.'"

"So what are we talking," Dean said, ever the practical. "Vengeful God?"

"Could be…" Sam said. "It's more plausible than aliens, which everyone seems to think it is."

"Only one way to find out I guess," Dean said. "Pack your bags little bro, we're going to Britain!"


	2. Chapter 2

**It has occurred to me that Cas, Dean and Sam are more likely to say 'vacation' than 'holiday'. Apologies for my Britishness!**

Dean entered the small but cosy twin room they had been given in Old Town inn and dumped his bag on one of the beds. He sat down and pulled his boots off before collapsing onto his back and rubbing his eyes – God he was tired. Long plane journeys tire everyone out, but all the more when you spend the whole time resisting the urge to vomit out of pure terror.

He was just drifting off when the door to the room opened and closed with a bang.

"Dean?" Sam's voice brought Dean crashing back from the peaceful land of sleep. "You awake?"

"I am now," Dean muttered, sitting up and yawning. Sam seemed unaffected by jetlag and had wasted no time in mingling with the locals, finding out what he could about the disappearances and the strange planet.

"So it seems the planet appeared in the sky nearly a month ago, and around the same time people began disappearing. It's likely they drowned…"

"Drowned?" Dean said. "What, they live right by the sea and they just kinda forgot about the huge mass of water right on their doorstep?"

"Let me finish," Sam said patiently. "They drowned on the beach. Something's happened to the sand, there are patches that appear a little like quicksand except much less viscous. It's likely they fell into that but they haven't been able to recover any bodies. Mainly because new patches seem to just appear out of nowhere."

"Huh." Dean looked thoughtful. "Is there any pattern to where they appear?"

"It doesn't look like it." Sam said. "But the whole of Old Town Bay is roped off so it's hard to tell."

"Guess we'll have to find a way to get a closer look."

"Guess we will. But first, there's something else we need to check out."

"Yeah?"

"It seems one guy did manage to explore the beach and return alive. But he didn't return empty handed. Locals are saying he found a weird slimy globe thing, looks like a giant frog's egg. People are saying its alien."

"People say lots of things," Dean said. "So we gonna try and steal a look tonight?"

"No need," Sam said, grinning. "The guy's put it on show for the public to view. Making a fortune from it."

"Convenient. Did you get the bloke's name?"

"Dude called Jeremy Fisher. Lives just around the corner."

"Guess we should pay old Jeremy a visit."

"Well he's kicking everyone out at 6pm, so if we're gonna go today we need to…" he suddenly saw the look on Dean's face. "…you don't want to go today do you?"

"You may have the energy of an E number fuelled 7 year old, but I'm dead on my feet here little bro. We're going tomorrow."

"Going where tomorrow?"

Dean was too tired to be startled this time. "Oh hey Cas. How's it going?"

"It's going splendidly. Where are you going tomorrow?"

"We're going to…uh…"

"Boat trip," Sam blurted. "We're going on a boat…to the…you know…to the sea…"

"Oh yes, I heard they did boat trips around these islands," Cas said. "How lovely, I might join you."

"No you can't," Dean said quickly, and immediately regretted it. Cas's face fell.

"Why not?" He said. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Of course not," Dean said. "It's just we…uh…" He looked at Sam helplessly.

"We already bought the tickets," Sam said. "And…they were the last two."

"Oh. Fair enough." Dean relaxed as Cas's smile returned. "That's impressively organised of you. Well I'll see you around. Have a good rest Dean, you look awful."

"Thanks man," Dean said grumpily. "Not all of us can teleport you know."

"I would have brought you here," Cas said "but that would have taken up a lot of my power."

"You know how much I hate planes!"

"I do, but I'd rather be fully charged and ready to fight off anything nasty that might attack you."

"Oh." Dean coughed, embarrassed. "Well…thanks man." He sounded sincere this time.

"No problem!" Cas said cheerfully. "I'll see you around!" He vanished.

Dean looked at Sam guiltily. "I hate lying to him. He's gonna be so pissed when he finds out."

"He'll come round when we save everyone," Sam assured him. "But he's is right, you need to rest."

"Hell yeah," Dean collapsed back onto the bed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to buy some fresh fish."

"Of course you are."

**Thanks for all the positive feedback so far, I'm afraid the next chapter might take a little longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, but this is a nice long chapter. Enjoy!**

Old Mr Jones' front garden had never been busier. Of course, it wasn't every day that two large Americans stood directly in front of his exhibit, examining it at length and talking in low voices. The people around them whispered to each other and glared at them but nobody said anything because a) they were all too polite and British and b) the Americans were really very large. Additionally, if anyone could hear what they were saying to each other, they'd probably be scared for a whole different reason.

"I'm telling you man, it's alien!" Dean insisted.

"You're being ridiculous," Sam said. "I don't know whether it's the lack of sleep or the sea air that's addled your brain but-"

"My brain is NOT addled." Dean sounded like a grumpy child. "What do you think it is then?"

"I don't know some kind of sea spirit maybe…"

"What kind of spirit lays eggs?"

"It's more plausible than aliens."

Dean opened his mouth to retort, and then closed it again. His eyes suddenly widened and a grin spread across his face. "Dude."

Sam sighed. He knew that grin. "What?"

"What if it's mermaids?"

Sam stared at him. Then his face broke into a grin almost identical to his brother's.

"You mean beautiful topless women swimming around all mysterious and glistening with sea water?"

"Exactly."

"I wish. But I don't think its mermaids."

"Why not?"

"Because that's what the general public's saying."

"So?"

"Since when is the general public ever right?"

"Good point. So I guess we're back to aliens."

"WE were never on aliens. YOU were on aliens."

"C'mon Sammy, after all we've seen you're seriously ruling out the extra-terrestrial? Normal people generally think aliens are more plausible than the supernatural."

"An excellent point."

The brother's spun round and found themselves face to face with a tall, skinny man who looked to be in his late fifties with wide, staring eyes, huge eyebrows and an excitable, almost manic air about him. Sam was the first to get used to his startling appearance.

"Sorry, you are…?

"No one. Forgive me for interrupting but I couldn't help over hearing. Your friend is right in saying people generally find the extra-terrestrial more believable than the supernatural. Now, let's have a look at you. Burly, American, taller and wider than strictly necessary…I take it you're hunters? I hope you're hunting partners. You make an excellent couple."

"We're not-"

"You're not? Well you sure bicker like you're married. Now, back to business. First off, I lied."

"You did?" Sam's head was buzzing.

"Yup. I do that sometimes. I'm not No one. I'm the doctor."

"Doctor who?" Dean asked the classic question.

"Just the doctor. And you would be…?"

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Winchester?"

"You've heard of us?"

"Of course I've heard of you. I'm so glad you're here, and I don't say that to just anyone. Your reputation precedes you. Now…" He pointed to the glass case. "Ask me what that is."

"What's that?"

"No idea. But I'm on my way to the beach to dig up another if you'd care to help. I may have need of your brute strength."

Sam looked at him. "You mean the beach that's taped off and surrounded by police men?"

"That's the one."

"Count us in."

"Marvellous. Off we go then." He strode off ahead of them and they followed, not entirely sure why they were doing so but sure that it was the right thing to do in the situation.

When they got to the beach, the doctor pulled out a leather wallet and flashed it at the policeman on duty.

"Detective Smith, here to investigate the disappearances. These gentlemen are my muscle. Mind if we take a look around?"

The policeman nodded and lifted the police tape. "Watch your step."

The trio ducked under the tape and carefully picked their way across the beach until they were out of sight of the policemen. The doctor pointed to two shovels leaning against a rock. "Get digging."

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked, taking a shovel.

The doctor whipped out a long metal instrument with a green light on top. "I'm going to do some scanning to see if I can't pinpoint exactly where you should dig."

"What is that?" Sam asked, nodding at the instrument.

"It's a sonic screwdriver."

"What does it do?"

"It sonics things. You aren't half full of questions aren't you?"

"What-"

"Shut up and dig. You want to find out what this thing is or not?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and began shovelling sand around, the doctor directing them to different spots. Eventually, Dean dug up a slimy, squashy lump similar to the one in Mr Jones's garden.

"Oh well done!" the doctor exclaimed when he saw what Dean was holding. He raised his sonic. "May I…?"

Dean held out the lump and the doctor scanned it.

"Yup, definitely some kind of egg. I'm going to have to do a proper scan to establish the species though. I'll take it back to my ship and get back to you."

"You have a ship?" Dean said, handing it over.

"Of course I have a ship," the doctor said impatiently. "I'll show you sometime. Maybe. Now go and enjoy the rest of your day, and I'll meet you tomorrow back in Mr Jones's garden. Ta ta!" And with that, he bounded off, leaving the brothers dumbfounded.

They walked through the town in silence, not quite sure what to say.

"Interesting bloke," Sam eventually said "Guess we're working for him now."

"He seems to know what he's doing," Dean said. "Might be our best chance at finding out what's going on here."

"Where do you think he's from?"

"Bet you he's an alien," Dean said.

"Dean come on-"

"That sonic thingy was definitely alien technology. And did you hear what he said about the spaceship?"

"Ship, Dean. He said ship."

"Short for spaceship."

Sam rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Fancy getting a traditional English breakfast?"

"Heart attack on a plate? I'm up for that."

The brothers spent the rest of the day exploring the town, being chased away from the beaches by the British weather and checking out the museums, much to Dean's disgust. He cheered up, however, when they spent the evening in a bar chatting up pretty girls with sexy British accents. Jet lag eventually caught up with them, and they excused themselves and stumbled back to their quarters and into bed.

It felt like Sam had only just closed his eyes when he was awoken by loud voices outside. It was 8.30am, Mr Jones's discovery wasn't due to be viewed for another half an hour, so what was all the noise?

He got up, stretched and opened the curtains. Outside, people were milling around and policemen were present, asking questions and taking notes. There was even a reporter with a camera.

"Dean," Sam said, shaking his brother. "Dean wake up!"

"Whassamatter?" Dean said groggily, reluctantly sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Something's happened. I think it's to do with Mr Jones's egg."

Suddenly Dean was wide awake. "Police?"

"Several."

"Reporters?"

"Just the one. But then it is a small town."

"True. Let's go check it out. Reckon the doctor's there already?"

"Most likely."

Five minutes later, Sam and Dean were standing outside, just two more members of the nosy crowd.

"What's going on?" Sam asked a woman standing next to him.

"Break in."

"Really? Is that it?"

"If by 'it' you are referring to the fact that poor Frank's house was turned upside down but the only thing missing is his museum piece then yes. That is it."


End file.
